It is known to set precious, semi-precious or synthetic stones with the help of claws, beads or rails. Settings of the invisible type which are integral with the stones by their culet or by their crown likewise exist. In the current state of the art for invisible setting, there are numerous methods (by milling, casting, clipping, screwing etc.) which, according to well defined systems, have multiple disadvantages: the nature, geometries and dimensions of the stones are often limited, the heights, the depths and the angles of the undercuts are often constraining, scratches, cuts and cracks in the stones exist during operations, and even repairs when changing a stone cause cuts on the adjacent stones etc. Also the majority of these methods require manual intervention of a setter during the setting operation. Even if the latter is highly qualified, the risk of loss, scratching, cracking or cutting of the stones is permanent. Another invisible setting method by the galvanic route exists, described in the patent EP 2 327 323 A1. This method which requires deposition of a first conductive layer on the stones can, according to the nature and thickness of the deposited layer, disrupt the expected aesthetic effect and make it necessary to consider the concept of “coating” on the stones, which, for an invisible setting with precious stones, makes the final object less precious. Also, this method requires good electrochemical knowledge.